The present disclosure relates to a brake device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a brake device for a vehicle, which forms a braking force by spreading brake shoes to both sides using a driving force of a motor installed in a drum brake.
A drum-type brake device for a vehicle includes a wheel cylinder and a brake shoe which are installed in a drum. When a driver steps on a brake pedal, the wheel cylinder is operated to pressurize both sides of the brake shoe, thereby forming a braking force. Furthermore, when the driver operates a parking lever to park the vehicle, a push rod is operated to move the brake shoe in a direction where the brake shoe comes in contact with the drum, thereby generating a braking force.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-0082822 published on Jul. 31, 2009 and entitled “Drum-type brake device for vehicle”.